Fire's Tears
by Blue-Zutarian
Summary: When Zuko takes the lightning for Katara, from Azula. I was distracted while writing, so tell me whaat you think.


**Boo. Did I scare ya? I haven't written in a while, and I know everyone has done this scene, but I wanted to do it. I want feedback!**

**- Emily**

**Zuko's POV:**

No... I saw the lightning headed toward her. I couldn't let it hurt her. Not her. I did the only thing I could do. I jumped in front of it.

**Katara's POV:**

"Zuko!" The tears fell. I rushed towards him, but barely had enough time to stop the blue fire from burning my hand. He would have to wait.

"I would like the family physiscion to look after our little Zuzu if you don't mind!" Azula shrieked maniaclly. I ran.

I saw the underground water, and formed a plan.

"There you are, peasent!" She said. Come and get it, I thought.

**Zuko's POV:**

The pain was intense. I felt the lightning course through my veins, setting them on fire. I tried to redirect it, but couldn't. I knew I was going to die.

The blackness was pressing down on me. I almost let it crush me. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't go on with it. Of course. You've always been melodramatic, Azula scoffed. Azula. No! I couldn't leave Katara to fight that crazy women!

**Katara's POV:**

"Please Zuko, wake up." I cried. Pathetic. In the background, I could hear Azula screaming and crying with rage. Well, let her.

I got the water, and tried to heal him. He was alive, and breathing, thank the spirits! I don't know what I could do without him. His beautiful, molten eyes looked up at me.

"Thank you Katara."

"I should be the one thanking you." I replied back, crying.

**Zuko's POV:**

I could feel something warm on my chest. I instantly felt better. Millimeter by millimeter, inch by inch, I pushed the blackness back. It took almost all of my strength. I groaned. I opened my eyes to see the azure blue eyes of the beautiful waterbender. She was healing me, explaining the warmth.

"Thank you Katara." I managed to say.

"I should be the one thanking you." She said back.

"Katara I-"

"Shhh Zuko, you need healing." Katara chided.

"No, Katara, I love you." I said, needing to get it out. Ever since the Western Air Temple, my feelings kept growing for her. I had to say something.

She smiled.

"I love you too, Zuko." I pulled her down, pressing my lips to hers. She was cold, I was hot. She was water, I was fire, we were natural born opposites that fit together perfectly, like a puzzle.

**Katara's POV:**

"Zuko I- "

"Katara, shhh."  
>"But, Aang!" I said.<p>

"Do you love him?" Zuko asked.

I turned one made me think. I felt more like a mother to him. Zuko must have seen in my eyes what I was thinking, feeling.

"Katara, I know you feel what I do!" He was pleading. I turned back, and looked into his molten eyes, and, melted.

"Zuko... I do. I do love you. But what you need right now is healing! So shush!" I replied.

**After the fight, not really in anyone's point of view:**

"Zuko, quit moving around! I am TRYING to capture the moment!" Sokka said, exasperated.

"Well Sokka, whats so important?" Zuko asked.

"I'm... painting." Sokka said.

"Let me see!" Everyone crowded around.

"Um, why do I have Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka whined.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine! My hair's not that spiky!" Zuko exclaimed.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked, confused.

"I thought it looked cool." Sokka said. Katara smiled, and headed outside, while Uncle commented about how he really trimmed down.

**Katara's POV:**

I headed outside, for some fresh air. After a few minutes, I heard someone join me.

"Katara?" He asked.

"Yes Aang?" I replied.

"Um... are you okay? Ever since the end of the war, you've been... spacey. Not really there." The monk said, awkwardly.

"Some things happened... and, well, I like someone else, Aang. My relatioship with you feels more motherly." I said, trying to put him down gently.

"Its okay, I uh... kinda like Toph now." Aang said.

"Really? Wow, thats really cool." I said happily. Aang went inside, then Zuko came out.

"Whats his deal? He seems happy and sad...?" Zuko asked.

"I um... broke it off. He likes Toph now. Isn't that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah actually." He replied. We sat there for a few minutes, just looking at the sunset.

"Its beautiful." Zuko said.

"Yeah..." I replied. Zuko turned towards me, and enveloped me in a hug. "Its finally over." He said. I grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. What we didn't know was that everyone was watching.

"Well, I didn't have to force them together. Eh, oh well." Toph said. Sokka just sat there, stunned. Iroh smile so big I thought his cheeks were about to burst apart.

**Zuko's POV:**

The council didn't approve of Katara at first. They didn't like the idea of a non-fire nation women as Fire Lady. After I threatened to fire them, and possible hurt them, they agreed. The wedding was the best thing that had happened in my life. As cheesy as that sounds. Aang, Toph, Uncle, Sokka, Suki, and even Mai and Haru was there. Mai had apparently fallen for Haru. He is to her as Katara is to me. Aang and Toph were together now, and didn't they make a good couple. Katara was the perfect Fire Lady. She made suggestions to help pay off the war that benifited everyone and didn't make the Fire Nation broke. She was respectful, nice, caring, and the perfecct women. I was completely in love with her. Again, cheesy. But, oh well. We have two children. One water bender, and one fire bender. The fire bender is named Iroh, after my Uncle. I have been giving him some fire bending lessons. He is now seven. Kya, the water bender, is six and is already learning from her Mother.

**And that's that! I was distracted, so... yeah. Tell me what you think, harsh or not. i am definatly a Zutara fan! (:**

**~Emily**


End file.
